


Baby Toru pt 2

by ampossible013



Series: Baby Toru [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Clingy Toru, Drunk Toru, Idiot Taka, Idiot Toru, M/M, Making Up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: Taka returned home after hanging out with Indonesian actress, Gee together with 2 of her friends.





	Baby Toru pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is again adopted from a story that me and my friend created in our chat. Again I love this side of Toru which is why I decide to incorporate it into the Baby Toru series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

12 am.

_I didn't expect to be so late..._

Taka fished out his keys and unlocked the door of his apartment, feeling relieved that he is back home and he gets to see his partner again. 

"I'm home~~!" He exclaimed while making his way to his partner, who was sitting on the living room couch while watching Walking Dead.

"Baby I'm home!" Taka jumped onto Toru's lap and gave him a big hug. "I miss you so much! Do you miss me too?~" He clung on Toru's neck tightly while burying his face in the crook of Toru's neck.

_He smells like alcohol..._

.

But before Taka can indulge himself into the close proximity of his partner, Toru shrugged Taka away and began to stand up from the couch. He ignored the questioning stare that Taka threw him as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Toru casually took out 5 bottles of beer and started chugging them down like there is no tomorrow.

"Ah! It feels so good!" 

Toru's almost-drunken voice resounded from the kitchen. 

 

 _He's just too weird today._ Taka was puzzled at his lover's unusual behaviour. He then noticed the empty beer bottles in the living room, which indicates that Toru has been drinking since Taka went out. 

He knows it's weird for Toru to drink alone, probably his friends came over? But if his friends did came over to have some drinks with him while Taka was out, why he's still getting beers from the kitchen? 

_Something is off._

Just when Taka was guessing and speculating about his lover's behaviour, Toru has finished his 7th bottle of beer and was already intoxicated. He padded towards the living room and saw Taka sitting on the couch staring into the space. 

That was when he remembered, Taka went out with a girl while living himself all alone at home.  _Having me here to pretend that I'm enjoying my solitude when I clearly don't._

Toru suddenly saw red. 

He didn't know if he was angry or jealous, all that he knew is all the negative feelings came rushing into him, and he was so ready to confront his lover. 

"Hey Mori-chan, I'm sure ya having fun tonight yer?" 

Taka was confused at Toru's drunken while sarcastic tone of voice, and  _he called me Mori-chan!?_

"Damn you look so drunk..." Taka glanced at Toru's flushed cheek and the way he swayed left and right while standing, holding onto the wall to prevent himself from falling. "You alright?"

Unfortunately Taka's concern was not effective this time.

"Alright? You are asking me if I am alright when you ditched me and went out with that dirty woman! You left me by myself all night and I was pretending that I was having a good time when I clearly DON'T! And now you are asking me if I am alright? You fucking serious?" 

Taka widdened his eyes? He knew that Toru rarely gets angry hence he was slightly shocked seeing Toru glaring at him, spiting words full of sarcasm but at the same time hatred and anger. 

"Baby, seriously what's wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with me? NOTHING'S wrong with me! You should question yourself! Do you like that girl so much that you are so willing to spend the whole evening with her!? Do you like her more than you like me!? UGH! That DIRTY WOMAN face full of makeup! Why would you like such a girl?" 

"Toru! Don't call her a dirty woman! You're not respecting my friend!"

"Your FRIEND? Hah! I doubt! How can she just be your friend when you two already spent such a good long evening together! I saw her instagram post, you two were standing SO FUCKING CLOSE to each other! You must like her so much to defend her and ask me to respect her!?" Toru was getting more and more unreasonable but he wouldn't bulge.  _This is what you get for ditching your partner to spend some time with a random girl!_

"Toru stop it! You are going too far!"

"Going too far? I think YOU are the one that is going too far! You told me that you'll come home at 11pm, now it's 12AM!! You must be having a great time with her till you lost track of time huh? You were thinking of bringing her back to fuck her right?" 

"ENOUGH!!" He was getting tired having to hear his drunk partner getting angry and unreasonable towards him, all he wanted to do is to leave himself alone to calm himself down. 

"I know you are drunk, but that's not the excuse to let yourself be a fucking idiot towards me! You told me before that you'll respect my privacy and I promised you the same thing, have you broken it? Why are you so demanding and bitchy towards me!" 

Ironic as it sounds, Toru did intend to confront his partner and gave him a good earful for choosing to hang out with that dirty woman instead of spending the weekend with him at home. But when Taka started retorting and shouting at him, he knew he has pissed Taka and he suddenly felt guilty for that. 

"I'm enough with all your shits. I'm tired! I'm physically tired but most of all I'm tired of YOU! I'm going to sleep now, I don't wanna deal with ANY of your bullshits!" 

After throwing that nasty, heartless phrase, Taka stormed towards their bedroom and slammed the door hard with a resounding "BANG!" 

Toru saw it all. 

Taka was indeed angry at him for being unreasonable and demanding; most of all Taka was not even giving him one last look before turning away. 

All because of him, Taka didn't even want to look at him anymore what's more talking to him? 

Upon the realization that he made his partner yell at him, Toru couldn't believe that was the same person who jumped onto his lap and hugged him tight at the moment he returned home. 

"I... it's... my.... fault..." Toru's eyes were getting glassy, he stared at their now closed bedroom door, he could almost hear his heart breaking into pieces. 

"He... chose that girl... over me... cause... I was... demanding..." Toru sank on his knees, heartbroken at the conclusion he's reaching.

"So I...I... was right... my... ba...by... doesn't... love... me... a...ny...more...!"

He felt his whole world crumbling as he cried and cried and cried. He didn't know if that was mere sadness or he was trying to get his lover's attention. 

 

_My baby..._

 

_Is gone..._

 

_He hates me now..._

 

* * *

After entering his room, Taka went to take a warm shower to clean his body before going to bed and also to calm himself down. 

He knew he was harsh for yelling at Toru like that, but everyone has their limits. He can accept Toru being jealous of his female friends but this is just way too much. 

_So I didn't do anything wrong?_

He was so close to convince himself that it was not his fault when he heard Toru crying - wailing at the living room... 

 

_Should I ignore him or should I go to him?_

_The love of your life is crying, damn!_

 

Taka was about to leave the room when the crying suddenly died down. Panicking, he opened the room door and rushed to the living room.

 

 

_Only to see Toru lying down on the floor while hugging a pillow._

"Mmm... baby~~" His face was still wet with tears but he was smiling like how a child does when he sees his mother. 

"Baby...you...are...sooo...soft~~" he hugged the pillow closer to his chest while squeezing it tight. 

"Baby?" Taka slowly approached Toru, but seemed like Toru was oblivious of his lover's presence as he kept hugging and talking to the pillow.

"Babyyyy~~ I...wanna...hug... forever... and... ever... and...

...

...

... ever..." 

"Baby that's not me! You're hugging my pillow!" 

But Toru was too drunk to know what he was doing.

"Ahh... ba...by...... Love... you... I... I..."

Though Toru was too drunk to phrase a sentence properly, Taka still leaned over and listened carefully to what Toru was going to say.

"Jea...lous... every... day... see... you... with... girl... friends..." _What?_

"Baby, I don't have a girlfr..." 

"But... I... really... love... you... so... much..." Before Taka can even finish his sentence, Toru began to talk again. "... so... fucking... much..." 

"I... am... an...gry... sometimes... un...rea...so... so... ugh whythiswordissolong...!!" Taka smiled at Toru struggling to say the word 'unreasonable'. He has been dating Toru for years and they seem to have some degree of telepathy towards each other. 

 "I... still... love... you... I... dun... no... can... I... live... without you..." Toru hugged Taka's pillow tighter, tears trailing down Toru's cheeks...

...  _and Taka's cheeks._

He knew Toru was being unreasonably jealous and angry at Taka, though it was because he was intoxicated, he knew that Toru must be feeling really crappy at the moment Taka went out, which may be why he chose to down himself with bottles and bottles of drink to let him forget all his anger, frustration... and perhaps sadness. 

_Suddenly he was not mad at Toru anymore._

"I... can't... live... wi...thout... my...ba...by..." Toru sniffed and sobbed. 

Taka wiped off the tears on his face, only to have more tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"I can't live without you too..." he whispered "I'm so sorry for yelling at you and making you cry." He gently took Toru's hand and squeezed it slightly. 

"Mmm... my... angel... is... hold..ing... my... hand" 

_What?_

_"You are my angel~~_

_I'm telling you..."_

"Baby, that's the wrong order of the song." Taka was close to laughing when Toru suddenly started singing but at the same time he was still sobbing silently upon hearing Toru's confession. 

_"My baby... sweet baby..."_

Taka smiled.

_"I c u smell when I glose ma eyes"_

"Baby, your pronounciation is so off." Taka let out a quiet laugh. More tears trailing down his cheeks. 

"I love you baby." He whispered before pressing a kiss on Toru's cheek, not caring that he smells like alcohol. 

 

Toru's eyes fluttered open. 

"M... ma... baby...... angel." 

_Baby angel?_

"Oh you are awake. Right, now we should go back to our room so you can rest." Taka stood up and tried to pull Toru up to standing, but Toru laid rooted on the ground and won't bulge.

"Baby?~" 

"Am... I... in... hea...ven...?" Toru's eyes brightened up as he started grinned dumbly at Taka. 

"I... saw... an... an...gel! My angel!" 

Taka felt himself blushing hearing Toru calling him "his angel".

"My... an...gel... with... pret... ty ... voice... and... pret...ty ... face..."

"S-stop it, baby. Just get up so I can tuck you to bed, okay?" Taka felt himself blushing more. 

Toru stared at Taka for two seconds before he realized what Taka was saying, he grabbed Taka's arm and swayed it, pouting, beckoning him to help him up. 

"Aww so cute~~" Taka cooed, before he grabbed both hands of Toru's and slowly pulled him off the ground. Then, the couple walked towards their room, side by side, with Toru clinging on Taka's arm, as if he was afraid Taka might let go.

Toru crashed onto the bed right after he entered their bedroom.

"Baby let's sleep together, okay?" Though he was unsure whether they have made up, Taka knows that as long as they go to bed together, everything will be alright when they wake up the next morning.  

Toru's grin turned into a frown. "But... I'm drunk... and I smell bad..." 

Taka seemed to get distracted by Toru's unusual "pathetic expression", as if he was asking Taka to stay away from him cause he smells bad but deep inside he was pleading Taka to stay by his side for the night...

 

"Y... you don't want me...? Anymore?" Toru was in tears again and he looked at Taka into the eyes. 

"Baby, I..." Before Taka can say anything Toru was already sobbing furiously while clutching on his duvet. 

"Baby..."

Toru's sobs only got louder. 

On the verge of losing his temper again, Taka restrained himself from doing so. He knows that Toru is emotionally unstable right now probably because he is intoxicated. 

So instead of yelling at Toru, Taka chose to sit down beside his partner on the bed and put an arm around his shoulder. 

"Aww baby, please don't cry~~" he pulled Toru closer and started stroking Toru's hair with his other hand "You see, I know you are drunk, and you definitely smell like alcohol right now~ But I'm not going to ditch you or abandon you because of that okay? ~ I still want you~ and I will always be by your side, my baby~" 

Toru turned to look at Taka, the crying ceased, but his facial expression has not brighten up. 

"Then... please stay here with me... baby..." 

"Of course I will stay here with you, you silly boy! We'll sleep together tonight, okay? ~~" 

Toru let out a soft smile - which is enough to melt Taka's heart - and nodded eagerly.  

Taka stood up and went to the wardrobe to get a set of fresh clothing. He then went back to where Toru was seated and started undressing him... 

"Ba...by! What are you doing!" 

"I'm helping you to change into your pyjamas~" 

Hearing his lover's answer Toru started grinning like an idiot again.  _Ah, my baby must love me a lot~_

_I feel so pampered again._

After helping Toru to put on his pyjamas, Taka attempted to leave the room. 

"Baby where are you going?" 

Toru wrinkled his eyebrows, suddenly panicking that Taka is going to leave him alone for the night.

_He... he said he will sleep with me tonight...!_

"What?" Puzzled, Taka turned around but when he met the worried expression on his lover's face, he knew what was going into Toru's mind. 

"I'm just going to put your dirty clothes into the washing machine, baby~ I will be back okay? ~" He lightly patted Toru's head before leaving the room. 

"O...okay... be quick..." 

 

Taka was expecting Toru to fall into Dreamland when he got back from the kitchen - where the washing machine is located. He took his time to return to their bedroom, dimming the lights and increased the heater in case it gets cold in the early morning later. 

Not wanting to wake Toru up, he slowly padded towards the bed and was about to lie down when... 

"Hey!" 

 

Two hands suddenly shot up and grabbed Taka on his sides. 

In a split second, Taka magically fell onto Toru's warm and sturdy frame, landing on Toru chest. 

He felt Toru's arms clinging on his waist tightly as if his life depended on it. 

"Mmm... ba...by... what... took... you... so... long..." 

"I... miss... you..." 

"Baby..." Before Taka can say anything, Toru suddenly started singing again. 

_"I'm lying here on ma bed..._

_Ma ice were klose butt I'm awake..."_

"Baby? You know this song?" Despite Toru's bad pronounciation he knows that this song is written by his friend Masato right after he broke up with his ex girlfriend. 

_"Eveli-where I go, you always in ma mind_

_But I jus hop you wound call me tonite_

_When I here your voice, it reminds me of da choice_

_I made to not always be by your side_

_And everytime you crai_

_You keep the pain insite_

_You lied at me with 'eveli-thing's all rite'_

_Is always hard to say_

_I know is hard to say..."_

"Baby why did you stop? I wanna hear you sing~" Despite Toru singing the chorus part badly offkey, not able to hit all the notes correctly, it still did not fail to plaster a smile on Taka's face. 

"Sing... it... with... me...

 

... last... line...

 

...please..." 

 

"Okay okay~"

 

_"I miss you..."_

 

Toru's breathing got steadier which indicatea that he had drifted off to sleep.

Taka knows it will be a rough slumber for Toru, as he is heavily intoxicated.

_But I hope he'll sleep better the fact he is now with me..._

Taka leaned comfortably on Toru's chest, slowly dozing off with Toru's heartbeat accompanying him...

 

* * *

 

They woke up the next morning on each other's arms. With Toru apologizing to Taka for yelling at him last night because he was so drunk and that he didn't know what he was doing. Taka gave him a hug by reassuring him that he is no longer mad at Toru as he understands how much self-control you lack when you are heavily intoxicated. 

The pink, romantic aura of their bedroom lasted.

_Not until when Taka started to recount what happened to Toru last night after he got drunk._

Toru cringed upon imagining him drunk singing to Taka, pronounciating all the English lyrics terribly but he nevertheless sang like nobody's listening. 

_I was lucky that it was only me and him at home last night!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toru once danced to Michael Jackson when he got drunk, I wonder how he sounds like when he is singing while drunk?


End file.
